Saraphina Swanepoel
by LaceyMarlene
Summary: Captain America/Stece Rodgers is forced to go out and have a little fun for once. Then he meets a Girl who turns out not to be who she says. I suck at summaries please just read to the third chapter at least to get a good taste
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC.

Captain America Pov

"When's our next mission?" I asked eagerly. We had just gotten back from one, but as I solider I was ready. The team gave me a look, especially Natasha. "Go out, have some," Tony told me, "I have a couple of dates tonight myself." Ever since Pepper has left him Tony has been a little too Party Boy. We needed to be focused, ready to fight the good fight. I responded, "I think it's best if I-" "That's it, Your coming with me Rodgers," Natasha said as she cut me off. I was about to argue, but then I saw the look she gave me. So I just said, "Ok," and went to change to some casual clothes. I could feel Bucky glaring at me as I left.

Natasha took me to a club downtown in the city. She was wearing a tight red dress with her hair pulled back in a pony tail, not that I was looking. "I'm not into this whole party," I told. Natasha laughed, "Steve go flirt with some girls cause I have my own thing to do," she then deserted me. I felt out of place. Their was the dance floor, but people just seemed to be grinding up on each other. Suddenly a saw a six foot something blonde coming my way. Her face was caked with makeup and her dress - well really wasn't enough material to call a dress. I had to think of something quickly, so I darted to the bar and acted like I was with a girl who was sitting alone.

"I'm sorry that seats taken," the girl at the bar said to me. "Oh I'm sorry," I said sheepishly. She just laughed, "I'm kidding, feel free to sit." She had straight brown hair and stunning green eyes, she was beautiful. "Do you have a name?" I asked her. "That depends, do you?" She questioned. I laughed, "Steve Rodgers." She turned to face me and I felt like her eyes were staring through my soul. "Saraphina Swanepoel, but you can call me Sara."

I bought her a couple drinks and we talked about simple things like new movies and music. Well actually she talked, I was still a bit lost when it came to things like that. Soon it escalated to kissing, but we were in public, and I felt uncomfortable. "My place or yours?" She asked. The question caught me off guard but taking myself by surprise I say, "Yours." "I'll drive us," Saraphina tells me.

On the way out I see Natasha and give her a look telling her that I won't be needing her to take me home. Sara leads me to a motorcycle, which also surprises me. "What, girls can't ride motorcycles?" She asks giving me a look. "No, no it's...its-" I stumble through. She just laughs and tells me to hop on, I do. Her place was the average NYC apartment, small but still nice. "Why do I feel like I know your face?" Sara asked me. "You know...I just have one of those faces." I answer probably a little to slowly. After a few more glasses of wine we start to get a little tipsy. "Your accent, Where are you from?" I ask her. Her voice was fluid and enchanting. "I'm from South Africa, until I moved here." She responded. "What do you do for a living?" I said gulping down some more wine. "Oh," she started diverting her eyes, "Just this and that." She then kissed me, leading me to the bedroom, and I followed. And that was my how my first time going to a bar went, pretty good if you ask me.

Authors Note: To be continued! I highly suggest if you've never heard a South African accent to go look it up on YouTube and hear it, so beautiful!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. I only own my OC. Enjoy!

Captain America Pov-

I woke up in someone else's bed and at first i freaked out, but then I remembered last nights events. What was Bucky gonna think? I looked at Saraphina, she looked like a princess. Her eyes fluttered open, "Good morning," I told her. "Good morning," she almost hummed back. "Need a ride to get back to your place?" She asked me. "No I'm good, I live close to here I'll walk," I replied back. She then sat up and looked at me, "Their are three possible reasons you could have been at that bar last night. A, your getting over a really emotional breakup. B, your in a fight with your girlfriend. Or C, your looking to meet someone. If your A or B you can wash up in the bathroom and then feel free to grab some breakfest on the way out. But if your C wash up in the bathroom, grab some breakfest, but don't forget to leave your number on the fridge," she yawned, "Well I'm hungover so I'm gonna go back to bed right now." I laughed, what a lightweight. "What'd you call me?" She asked. I did not realize I said that out loud. "Nothing," I said quickly and I put my pants on before she changed her mind about letting me leave my number with her.

I was back at Stark Tower where I was staying with most of the team. Once I walked inside I felt a lot of eyes staring at me. I could even feel Natasha giving me a look. I walked to my room, trying my best to ignore everybody.

"Well it looks like you've been busy." I hear as I open my room to see Bucky on my bed. "Hi Bucky," I tell him sincerely, "I think I've found the perfect one for us." Bucky rolled his eyes, "Cut the crap Steve, you just wanted to sleep with a girl didn't you?" "NO, it's not like that. She's beautiful and she would fit in with us. She's the whole in our relationship we need to fill. Wait till you meet her and-" I was cut off by Tony. "Cap and Bucky, theirs a intrusion in the lab, we need back up!" Bucky and I run into the lab to see a super villain team trying to steal information. The only ones in the tower were Tony, Bucky, Dr. Banner, and Natasha. Dr. Banner was escorted out by Natasha. So it was really only Iron man, the Winter Solider, and me. We were up against a man who was in a suit much like Tonys, a woman who seemed to be half cat, and a girl who had ice powers. Tony took down the man in the suit rather quickly. But the ice girl hit him and sent him flying into the wall. The cat woman was down, courtesy of Bucky. The ice girl turned to me getting ready to fire, but she hesitated, "Steve?" I knew that voice, it was the sweet one I heard last night. "Saraphina?" I asked. As she was about to answer Bucky shot her in the shoulder, causing her to black out. Her mask then fell off and I saw the Same face I saw this morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Saraphina Swanepoal chapter 3

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Enjoy! :)

Steve Rodgers Pov

Sara was tied up in the interrogation room. Natasha was asking questions, she didn't say a word. We separated the three super villains.

"What's your name and who do you work for," Natasha asked for the tenth time.

"Sara and i work for Hydra," Sara told her.

"Finally, didn't know if you could speak," Natasha, "Why did you attack the avengers tower?" Their was nothing silence. Natasha walked out.

I run up to her in the hallway. "How's it going?" I asked. "How do you think," she shoots back. "Let me talk to her," I say point blank. She nods, I can see she's confused though.

"Hello Saraphina. The Avengers are not here to hurt you, I just need to know why your with Hydra," I told her calmly.

She laughed, "You don't need to know you want to know. And you didn't mention you were Captain America at all last night."

"Are you in trouble with someone? I can help you."

"I'm exactly where I want to be."

"And why is that?" I asked.

She leaned in and kissed, then everything went black

Authors Notes: reveiw=faster longer chapters. Review can be negative or positive


	4. Chapter 4

Saraphina Swanepoel Chapter 4

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Enjoy and please Review! ;)

Steve Rodgers Pov

When I woke up I was laying on the cold ground in the integration room. I slowly got up, seeing the chair empty. How long had I been out?

"Steve?" I heard a voice say, "Steve, oh are you ok?" Bucky questioned me as he saw me on the floor.

"Where was everybody?" I asked. Natasha was right outside the integration room if i remembered correctly. "Natasha's out cold, I found Tony in the same condition. I also found syringes next to their bodies, so assuming they were drugged just like you," Bucky explained. "I was drugged," I asked shocked. He nodded, "The others should wake up soon. The girls gone though. She stole information from our computers and Stark technology." I need to get I together I thought to myself. How could I let her drug me, and by a kiss? At least the others were stabbed, but I fell for a kiss?

"What about the other people we captured?" I asked. "They are still in their containment cells," Bucky told me. "She left without them?" I asked almost shocked. He nodded his head.

"Guys what happened?" A drowsy Natasha asked as she walked in. "You were drugged," I stated, "What should we do now?" Bucky smirked, "We go find the girl and get our stuff back."

Saraphina Swanepoel Pov

I had gotten what I came for and then left. Steve was easy to take down, he was innocent and didn't expect anything. The black widow was the one I was worried about the most, but it helped she thought Steve was gonna come out that door. Iron man was easy as well, to distracted by his own work. I didn't run into The winter solider., which was a disappointment. Gave me specific orders if I were to see him, but he wasn't the mission.

I had made it to the creepy warehouse I was assigned to. Hydra had made the trade off here, where would receive money for avengers information and Stark technology. The other people that sent with me were just a distraction, they could stay locked up for the rest of their life's for all I cared.

The warehouse was quiet, but I could tell who ever this was brought backup, armed man surrounding the perimeter.

"You can come out now I have what you want," I told them, "Hydra sent me, and we are pleased to trade for the money."

The leader, I assumed came out. "Hydra always seems to please my, company," He told his German accent thick, but I could tell he was new to the crime scene since I've never heard of him or seen him before. I walked up to him and handed him a flash drive and a special gun, which was the new Stark technology. "The money will be faxed," he told me as he handed off the items to one of his men, "take that to the truck."

I turned to leave when out of the corner of my eye I saw a Shield hit two of his guards, of course they were here. Didn't surprise me, The black widow tracking skills were known well.

Their he was covered in red, white, and blue. He was a good guy, but I had faith that him being a good guy was gonna get him in situations that he couldn't get out.

"Natasha get the truck and secure the flash drive and the technology. Bucky take out as many men as you can," Captain America said and they both listened to him, I didn't even notice a slips second of doubt are wanting to argue in their eyes.

I really should get out of here. Non of this was my fight, Hydra had given the items and regardless of what happened they owed us money, but it was entertaining to watch. The two others had left the inside of the warehouse, but Captain America was holding every off, and taking them down. When he almost done I decided I should definitely leave. As i was by the exit door his shield came behind me and hit the door. That was a warning shot, he wasn't aiming for me, but that didn't mean he wasn't going too.

"Saraphina, stop and surrender. The avengers will not hurt you, we just want answers," he told me. I knew that was a lie, so I just started laughing and raised my hand. I aimed my hand at Steves feet and freezed them to the ground. He tried to move, but that ice wasn't gonna melt for awhile.

The leader was on the ground, hurt, not dead. I stopped by him, "Hydra still expects our money or you know what happens," I told him. Then I made my exit.

Authors Note: next chapter Sara's past is revealed more. Compared to my other stories this is going at a much slower past, so please be patient. Literally the whole time I was writing this I wanted to put Sebastian name instead of Bucky, opps :)

Reviews = faster chapters


	5. Chapter 5

Saraphina Swanepoal Chapter 5

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel the only thing I own is my OC. Please review and sorry for the long waits! But to be honest this Is like the only story I have where I don't know where it's going

Steve Rodgers Pov

"I really, really don't want to be here," I told Tony. He just rolled his eyes, "Its just a little Stark business party, have fun. Girls have been throwing themselves at you all night, just go with it." Of course I had let Stark convince this party was a good idea. Thor and Banner were off on a mission together, and so were Natasha and Bucky.

All of New Yorker's highest society was here tonight. It made miss my Brooklyn Days, being surrounded by Botox and champagne. A blonde lady, some daughter of a CEO, came up and talked to me. I believe her name was Luna. She chatted with, but I only half listened to her. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw her. Straight brown and green eyes, she just popped up everywhere didn't she? "Who's that?" I asked Luna, hoping to fine out some more information about her. Luna scoffed, "That's Saraphina Swanepoal, she's Justin Hammer's daughter, but she took her mom's last name after her passing. Trust me she's like ever in the city ever, she has homes in a lot of places, but everyone just thinks she goes back to rehab over and over again," "Justin Hammer?" I asked recognizing the name a bit. "Justin Hammer is the CEO of Hammer industries, one of the biggest competitors against Stark industries," she explained, "Anyways-" "Sorry I have to go," I tell her apologetically. And I can see her pout, but no way was I gonna lose Saraphina again.

"Didn't expect to see you show your face so willingly, especially after you left me frozen to the ground," I tell her as she turns around slowly, she held a class of champagne in her hand. "Black Widow is the only one i'm worried about, the only one who could probably remember my face, besides you. So when I heard she was gone I decided to attend tonight's event. I didn't think you would attend something so, prestigious," she told me while looking at me straight in the eye. "I didn't think a New York Socialite could be a Hydra agent in disguise," "well I guess you don't know much about then," she snapped back.

"Saraphina-" "You can call me Sara," she corrected. "Well Sara you don't have to be with Hydra, you can be with me, the avengers. It been a long time since I've felt like this, and I'm not exaggerating when I say long time, so please just give us a chance." She gave me a side smile. Sara wore a grey floor length dress, strapless, and she looked stunning. Her greens flashed at me as they were stars in the night sky. "I'm sorry Steve, we can't." "What?" I asked her. It hurt to poor out my heart and get rejected, it made me think of times before the superseurm. "Steve, you'll see soon," she told me with sad eyes and she then walked away.

I wanted to leave, get out and go anywhere. I was about too when I remembered Tony had a big announcement planned for the evening, so I should at least stay till that.

"Good evening everyone," Tony said as he stepped on the stage of the event. "It's always fun to gather all of my friends, and competitors for the annual Stark business party." I could tell he had to have a few drinks to say this speech. "Now some of you know I have a big announcement for this evening, and so I would like to take the time to announce my engagement to Saraphina Swanepoal!" I looked over at her and she smiled at Tony, and he held out his hand to help her on stage. While I stood in the back and let my heart drop.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! I promise longer chapters next time! Shout out to peoples for telling me


End file.
